


Chance Encounter

by Anna_Writes_Stuff



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, also emmet's a dick and ingo doesn't know what he's doing, also im coining 'freetrainshipping' as the ship name, there's some sort of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Anna_Writes_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingo meets Ghetsis completely by chance at a bar his brother took him to. The night wasn't supposed to be anything special. Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rarepair hell but that's ok. This took a lot longer to write than it should've but I'm proud of the result - I also enjoy embarrassing Ingo.

Ingo’s fingers drummed against his glass as he glanced behind him again, looking at a stranger a few tables away.

“Bruder, that has got to be at least the fifth time I’ve see you look over your shoulder. What’s up with you?” He glanced at his younger brother, glaring slightly.

“It’s nothing.” he grunted, taking a sip from his drink. Emmet rolled his eyes, flicking Ingo’s nose when he put the glass down.

“I know when you’re lying. So, tell me!” He smiled excitedly. “What’s over there that you’re so interested in?” The older twin sighed, rubbing his temples for a moment in irritation. As much as he loved his brother, Emmet’s childish stubbornness could really get annoying rather quickly. 

“If you must know, there’s a man who has caught my eyes.” Emmet’s eyes widened slightly, and he smirked mischievously.

“Does Ingo see something he likes~?” Emmet asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

“Please don’t do that…”

“He does!” Ingo glared daggers as his brother laughed. Why had he agreed to go out in the first place? This was not his scene - he preferred a nice restaurant over the bar with the dimmed lights and pounding music that resonated in his head and messed with the beat of his heart. But Emmet had all but begged him to come along, and who was he to deny his brother an evening out? Even so, he was about ready to leave. Yet he couldn't yet; not until he spoke to the person who had caught his eye and captivated him so.

“You know,” Ingo started, snapping to catch his brother's attention, “instead of laughing, perhaps you can help me out.” Emmet finally seemed to quiet down, though with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Really? What kind of help?”

“Maybe you can give me some tips on how to approach the guy?” Ingo took a sip of his drink before continuing, “You of all people know that my social skills are rather pathetic. And flirting… I can't do it like you can.” Emmet snickered in agreement. He had seen his brother’s attempts at flirting. Truly laughable, while Emmet himself had easily scored dates when he felt the urge. To say Ingo needed some work in that department was an understatement.

“I suppose I can. You should point out who we’re talking about though so I can see what I'm working with.” Trying to be subtle,  Ingo turned slightly to point at who he was talking about. It took Emmet a moment to realize Ingo was pointing at the tallest person in the room. He let out a low whistle.

“Last I checked you liked small dudes.” Ingo blushed and grunted.

“It's not his height you dope. Look at him!” Taking a closer look, Emmet could see where Ingo was coming from. The man had long green hair pulled back into a ponytail, falling over one shoulder. Bright red eyes caught the low light, seeming dangerous paired with the deep set scowl on his face. He sat up straight and tall; intimidating was the first word that came to Emmet’s mind. But he could tell the stranger was focused on the music, swaying his head slightly and tapping along to the beat.

Yes, he could certainly see why his brother would be so captivated.

“I will admit, he is one of the more attractive people here. Not personally my type.” Emmet said, taking a generous chug from his drink that made Ingo cringe. Call it him being over-protective, but seeing his brother drink always made him nervous. Emmet set the glass down and stretched. “Aaahhh, this is nice.” he muttered.

“That was a rather large drink wasn't it?” Emmet waved his hand dismissively at his brother's comment.

“Whatever. Don't worry about that, you've got bigger fish to fry.” Emmet said, nudging his brother playfully. Ingo groaned, rolling his eyes at the nudging.

“Here I thought you couldn't be any more childish too…”

“Says the one asking his little brother to help him get laid.” Ingo’s face flushed red, and he contemplated whacking some sense into his brother.

“Am I interrupting something?” Both twins looked back at the person who spoke. Towering over them was the man Ingo had noticed earlier. No one said anything, twins just staring while the man tapped his foot impatiently, one brow raised. At this point they finally noticed to fresh scar on his right eye, only making the situation more uncomfortable. Eventually Emmet collected himself, smiling wider than usual.

“Nope! In fact, I was just leaving!” Ingo’s face paled, and he reached for his brother, grasping nothing as he'd already gotten up. “See you later bro!” Emmet said, walking away quickly.

“Emmet wait!” But the younger twin had already left earshot, disappearing out the door. Lowering his arm, he sighed and looked at the stranger who had watched the whole ordeal. “My apologies. I wasn't expecting him to leave so suddenly.” No response. Ingo cleared his throat, trying to hide any signs of nerves. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Better than standing around.” the man muttered, taking Emmet’s seat. He gently pushed the forgotten drink off to the side. “He's got a nasty taste in drinks.”

Ingo blinked. Was… was he really talking to him? He tensed up, trying not to shake. Usually he could handle people at Gear Station asking questions, or some small talk with close friends, but this was way outside his comfort zone. Stuck alone with someone who he had already been nervous to approach as it was in a bar on the outskirts of Nimbasa definitely was not his idea of fun. But he was here, and that was that.

“Y-yes, I will admit his choice is rather gross.” Way to play it cool? Probably not, but he was trying.

“So, who are you anyways?” The man asked, sounding as though he was suspicious of Ingo.

“My name is, uh, Ingo. W-who are you?” There was silence for a moment.

“Ghetsis.” Ingo nodded. Didn't sound Unovian, and he noticed a rather strong accent that reminded him of his father's. The familiarity eased his nerves a bit.

“Good to meet you, Ghetsis.”

“You as well, Ingo.” Ghetsis said, nodding slightly. At this point Ghetsis turned in his seat to face Ingo completely. “Now that formalities are out of the way, mind telling me why you kept eyeing me earlier?” There seemed to be some sort of threat underlying the question. “I don't appreciate uninvited attention on myself.”

“Oh I. Well, you see…” Ingo struggled to find words, suddenly overwhelmed by his nerves. ‘Get it together!’ He mentally told himself, willing himself to stop stuttering and answer the question like a grown man. “I noticed you and I… mmm. I was, caught off guard by your…” Ingo just shut his mouth, too embarrassed to continue speaking. He was certain he looked like an absolute mess, face red as he made a fool of himself.

“Ah.” was the response he received. It took a moment for Ingo to realize that any signs of malice Ghetsis had shown were gone. Instead his eyes were closed as he smiled and chuckled quietly. Ingo didn't say anything, merely choosing to focus on calming his heart down. At least Ghetsis didn't seem angry. As hard as it was to intimidate Ingo, he would be a liar if he were to say that he hadn't been shaken.

“I should've figured as much.” Ghetsis finally said. “I'm so used to being on guard. I forget that this place is actually safe.” Ingo let out a shaky breathe. He had somehow managed to get out of the situation without freaking out. There was still going to be a long talk with his brother about ditching him, but for now he tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

“Yeah. Nimbasa is pretty safe considering its size.”

“Oh I was speaking about Unova as a whole.” Ghetsis responded, serious for just a moment. “Not something you should think on however.” But Ingo did, just a bit. There was a fair share of shady parts in Unova as there were other places, and was actually considered dangerous compared to most other regions. So to hear it was someone's idea of safe was rather confusing. But Ghetsis seemed done with the conversation.

“Anyways,” Ghetsis started, snapping Ingo out of his thoughts, “you're the first person I've encountered that seems to actually want my company. Most people are afraid of me.” He smirked slightly at that. “Not to say they're wrong.”

“Well, you aren't exactly unattractive.” Ingo said, trying to act ‘smooth’ as his brother explained it. And to ignore the nerves that made his stomach twist.

“I must admit, you look rather nice yourself. Though, kind of out of place in a place like this.” The compliment, as Ingo figured it was, made him more aware of where he was.

“My brother likes this place. He was the one with me who decided to up and leave.”

“That explains why you two look so alike, even though he definitely seems to be the wilder one.” Ingo scoffed at that.

“That’d be an understatement. There’s a reason he only does double battles. Any less and next thing you know his pokemon will be after you too.” Ghetsis raised a brow at this, saying nothing. “Not literally of course.”

“Of course not. Pokemon wouldn’t do that.” There was a harsh tone to his voice, and Ingo wondered if he had maybe crossed a line.

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” Ingo finally said, and Ghetsis laughed bitterly.

“Trust me. I am very sure of myself Ingo.” Ingo figured it was time to change the topic.

“Alright. I believe you. So…” he searched his mind for something to say. “Do you come to this place often? I mean, you seem dressed rather heavy for it too.” While Ingo himself was in a long sleeve shirt and vest - not very fitting for the place either - Ghetsis wore a very snug looking black turtleneck. Not usually the kind of clothing you wear to a place that is overheated from the bodies and too high heater.

“Oh, no. I am still learning my way around Nimbasa. Heard the music and was intrigued, so I stopped by. There are too many people too close together for my taste.” Ingo could understand that much. He wasn’t too fond of large crowds, especially in a scenario where many were drunk or looking for a good time. But now that he was thinking about it…

“Why don’t I show you a nicer place then? I’ve spent a lot of time in Nimbasa, so I know it like the back of my hand. I could show you a nicer place if you’d like.” If Emmet had been there he probably would’ve pat his brother on the back for successfully not making a fool of himself.

“Why not?”

* * *

The cafe they went to was rather small, and not too busy.  Outdoor seating let visitors feel the cool breeze and admire Nimbasa’s giant amusement park. Shouts of joy were faint but audible.

“This is quaint.” Ghetsis said, making himself comfortable in his seat and sipping his coffee. Ingo was leaning against the table, facing away from Ghetsis to admire the view. The lights of the city contrasted nicely against the deep blue of the night sky, and the Ferris Wheel stood tall but inviting.

“It's my favorite place to visit on nights like this.” Ingo said, looking behind him at Ghetsis. “It is very relaxing wouldn't you agree?” And he meant it. Even now he had calmed down to the point where being with this practical stranger barely bothered him at all.

“Better than the other place.” A rare smile graced Ingo’s face as he giggled - yes, giggled. One would probably wonder if he was bit too relaxed as he finally took his seat.

“I’m glad you think so.” Ingo leaned forward ever so slightly, resting his elbows on the table. “So Ghetsis, how has Unova been to you so far?” Ghetsis raised a brow at Ingo’s sudden relaxed nature. Now that he was in his element, he seemed much more carefree. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed rather quickly.

“It’s been alright I suppose.” Ghetsis said, swirling a spoon in his drink seemingly absentmindedly. “A bit more eccentric than my old home. Certainly wouldn’t have encountered someone like you there.” Ingo tensed slightly. Someone like him?

“What does that mean?”

“Well…” Ghetsis said, having stopped stirring his drink and looking directly at Ingo, “All the time I lived there, and I never met someone so attractive yet skittish.” Ingo blushed and looked away. He wasn’t sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. Was he really that skittish? Or that attractive?

“I’m not really sure how to respond to that…”

“That’s exactly my point.” Ghetsis reached over, gently grasping Ingo’s chin and making him face him. “You’ve a wonderful look about you, but can’t even look your date in the eyes.” He chuckled slightly at Ingo’s confused look. “No one from my home would be such a nice mix of the two. Either they were attractive and full of themselves, or detestable and cowards to boot.” At this point he had stood up to lean over the table. “But you are right there in the middle, right where I like it.”

Ingo all but squeaked when Ghetsis suddenly kissed him, nipping his lip playfully before pulling away. It had been very quick - barely more than the brushing of lips - but it was more than Ingo had experienced in a long time. And certainly the most sudden and public experience. When Ghetsis finally released his chin, he slumped back in his seat, hiding his face in embarrassment because there was no reason for him to be feeling funny down there. And that realization alone just made him slump further down into the seat.

“You feeling alright Ingo?” Ghetsis asked, though it was obvious that he was amused at the whole situation.

“I-I am fine…” he whimpered, desperately trying to pull himself together. He was too well known to let himself be seen like this in public. Willing himself to sit up straight, he cleared his throat. “I just am not used to such open advances.” Waving his hand, he tried to laugh, sounding more pathetic than anything. “With my reputation, not many are brave enough to approach me, much less be that uh, aggressive.”

“You think that’s aggressive?” Ghetsis asked, smirking. “I could be a lot more aggressive, if that’s what you want.” Ingo held up his hands, concerned that Ghetsis would go through with that statement.

“N-not here! Not in public! It’s not any way for a subway master such as myself to conduct themself, you know? I could lose my job for being too forward, haha…” Oh dear Arceus what had he gotten himself into?

“You needn’t worry about that, I am very picky about who gets to see what parts of my body.” He smirked wider. “Few fit the standards that’d land them in that situation.” Ingo gulped.

“Do I… meet those standards?” Ghetsis burst into laughter, and Ingo flushed in disgust at himself. Who asks that? If he even had fit Ghetsis’ standards before, unlikely already as it was, he certainly wouldn’t now.

“Oh Ingo, you are one of a kind aren’t you?” Ghetsis asked once he eventually stopped laughing. Shaking his head, he took a sip of his drink. “Honestly, you are meeting standards I hadn’t considered. Usually I wouldn’t have given someone so seemingly uncomposed a second glance. But you have made this quite fun.”

“I’m assuming that’s a good thing?” Ingo asked.

“You really don’t have experience in this do you?”

“I’m sorry! I’m not exactly a people person!” Ingo threw up his arms. “You just happen to be really fucking hot!” His arms dropped to his sides as he realized what he’d just said. Looking at Ghetsis only made it worse. He was sitting there, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap, smiling like a predator looking at it’s prey. And Ingo was getting too frustrated in more ways than one to control his temper.

“Would you like to continue this elsewhere?” It had been silent for what seemed to Ingo like hours before Ghetsis finally asked that. Huffing, Ingo pushed himself out of his seat.

“Might as well. Made a fool of myself enough as it is.”

* * *

 When Ghetsis had said elsewhere, Ingo should’ve figured it’d be in someone’s bed.

 He didn’t catch on until Ghetsis had unlocked the door to his small house hidden away in the outskirts of Nimbasa what he’d gotten himself into.

"Wait a minute. Is this your house?”

“Are you serious?” Ghetsis asked, kicking off his shoes and putting them in a corner.

“I didn’t realize…” Ingo stopped when Ghetsis stood in front of him causing him to back up into the door behind him. Ghetsis reached over and locked it, all the while looking Ingo straight in the eyes.

“Didn’t realize what? This was your goal, right?” Ghetsis asked, hand snaking around Ingo’s waist and grabbing his ass. Ingo jumped slightly - as much as he could in the space he’d been trapped in.

“I-I suppose so, but I didn’t think it’d actually g-go anywhere- mpph!” Ghetsis interrupted Ingo with a kiss, much more aggressive than that of earlier in the cafe. Ingo found himself pushed up against the door as Ghetsis ran his tongue over his lip, willing Ingo to open his mouth a bit more. Ingo complied, moaning as he let Ghetsis take complete control of the kiss. Not that Ingo had any to begin with. He tilted his head up to let the taller man’s tongue explore his mouth, whining when Ghetsis pulled away.

“It seems to me that you’re enjoying this.” he said, pressing his palm against Ingo’s uncomfortably hard crotch and eliciting another moan from him. Ingo looked away in embarrassment, knowing anything he’d try to say wouldn’t do him any good. And Ghetsis was right, he _was_ enjoying this, more than he was willing to admit. Leave it to him to be stubborn in a situation that was supposed to make him feel good.

“Would you like me to continue?” The question brought Ingo’s attention back to the situation at hand, and he nodded. Ghetsis tsked. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Please…”

“Please what?” A part of Ingo wanted to give Ghetsis a good slap to his face; he was desperate yeah, but this was humiliating. And he didn’t take humiliation well. Too bad his body was pretty much doing his thinking for him.

“Please fuck me.” he muttered, forcing himself to look into the taller man’s eyes. Ghetsis smiled smugly, tracing a finger up Ingo’s throat and along his jawline.

“Gladly.” Ghetsis stepped back, pulling Ingo along with him to the couch. Ingo opened his mouth to make a comment - there was no way he was going to let someone fuck him on their couch - but he was pushed down and straddled before he could get a word in. Ghetsis leaned over him, gently nipping at his ear and making him yelp slightly. As much as Ingo disliked the position, he was loving the attention he was getting. Now if only Ghetsis would let his wrists go and let him take care of his pants would he be content.

Unfortunately for him, Ghetsis was enjoying teasing him, grinding on him softly as he removed Ingo’s vest and shirt and bit into the soft flesh of his shoulder. He bit hard enough to draw blood, lapping at it while Ingo practically melted beneath him.

“Mm, like that don't you?” Ghetsis whispered, biting and sucking along Ingo’s shoulder while exploring his chest with his hands. Ingo could only moan in response, instinctively bucking his hips to try and get any sort of friction. Ghetsis moved to kiss Ingo quickly and sloppily before sitting back to look over the smaller man’s body. Bruises from the bites were beginning to form, and across Ingo’s chest were many small, faded scars.

Ghetsis stared for a moment longer, before finally working on removing Ingo’s belt and undoing his zipper. Ingo let out a relieved gasp as his pants and boxers were pulled down, freeing his aching erection that was already dripping precum. Ghetsis then stood and removed his own pants, before straddling Ingo’s lap once more. Their erect cocks rubbed together, causing them both to make pleasured moans.

“Ah, Ghetsis… please…” Ingo tried to say, “I need you…”

“Just a moment.” Ghetsis muttered, reaching over to a drawer beside the couch. He dug into it for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube. Popping open the cap, he let a good amount spill into his hand and set it off to the side. Ghetsis gripped Ingo’s cock, covering it with the lube. Ingo gasped from the cold of the substance, but eagerly bucked into the hand that stroked him, upset when it pulled away. He barely registered Ghetsis sticking a couple lubed fingers up himself as preparation, only fully catching on when Ghetsis positioned Ingo’s cock beneath him.

“You sure you're ready for this?” Ghetsis asked. Ingo gave an excited nod, groaning when Ghetsis lowered himself onto him. God, he was so warm, and Ingo bucked again. One of Ghetsis’ hands moved to hold his hips down, the other gripping the back of the couch to keep steady as he moved his hips up and down. As the two adjusted to each other's bodies, Ghetsis took in more and more of Ingo, who'd began thrusting in rhythm, Ghetsis removing his hand to allow him to do so. Pleasured noises could be heard from both of them.

“Ah, Ingo, you feel so good...” Ghetsis murmured, almost whining as he finally positioned himself in such a way where each thrust hit his spot that sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Ingo couldn’t respond; he was too close to his own climax to make any noises other than pleasured moans. Ghetsis felt a hand grip his hair and push his head forward, his lips crashing with Ingo’s. Ingo wasn’t thinking much at all at that point - his body was doing all the work for him. So he explored Ghetsis’ mouth with his tongue hungrily, whining as Ghetsis fought back, but eventually Ingo was the one to  break the kiss as he threw his head back, coming unexpectedly and letting out a loud yell that vaguely sounded like Ghetsis’ name.

Ghetsis wasn’t sure if it was the feeling of Ingo releasing inside of him, saying his name, or still pounding into him as he rode out his orgasm, but it was enough to send him over the edge. He gripped onto the couch behind to Ingo as he came, cum spilling onto Ingo’s chest and stomach. They both rode out their orgasms before collapsing into each other breathing heavily. They stayed this way for a moment, before Ghetsis finally removed himself and sat on the couch next to Ingo. There they sat in silence for a while, allowing themselves to let the haze of pleasure to pass, before finally speaking.

“That was… amazing.” Ingo muttered, a rare and lazy smile crossing his face. Ghetsis chuckled lightly.

“I must admit, that’s the best fuck I’ve had in a very long time.” A ringing noise caught their attention, and the two looked at the ground, where a light could be seen coming from Ingo’s pants. Rather awkwardly, Ingo retrieved the phone, noticing he had received a text from his brother.

[text] Emmet: You haven’t come home yet. Take it things went well ;)

Ingo dropped the phone on the floor. He’d deal with that later.

“Do you uh, have a shower I could use?” he asked, “I can’t go home like this.”

“Sure, it’s down the hall. Be fast, I need one too.” Ingo nodded.

“Alright. Oh uh…” he cleared his throat. “Thanks for uh. You know…” he waved his hand, motioning at the mess they’d made.

“Just go get cleaned off dude.” Ghetsis said, sparing Ingo any further embarrassment.  
“Right.”


End file.
